Time
by supernaturalhel
Summary: Buffy gets an unexpected visitor
1. Default Chapter

"Oh my God" Buffy cried as she threw her arms around the tall handsome man at the door.  
  
Willow had heard the approach of a motorbike and assumed that Spike had come visiting, It was, after all the right time to expect his visit, but this was not their usual greeting.  
  
Willow looked at Dawn, who was trying to peek over Buffys' shoulder.  
  
Buffy let the man go and turned around to her friends, who were slowly gathering around to see what the commotion was about.  
  
"Oh my God" Dawn breathed.  
  
"Guys, I'd like you to meet Pike." Eyebrows raised, the phonological connection was too close to be missed, which Xander could be relied to comment upon.  
  
"Another vampire?" he asked  
  
"Not even. Pike was around when I first found out who I was. I saved his ass a few times, and he returned the compliment."  
  
"So I'm guessing these guys are all in on your big secret? Man your standards have slipped!" Pike commented. "Merric would have kicked your ass."  
  
"Merric?" Willow enquired "I recognise the name, but I just can't place."  
  
"My first watcher." Buffy interrupted, solemnly saying. "I killed him."  
  
"You haven't changed a bit, I see. Still blaming yourself for other peoples actions. He knew he shouldn't have interfered. There was nothing you could have done."  
  
"He died saving me, he thought I wasn't ready and I should have been. I was the chosen one. Not him."  
  
"Lets not get into this Buff. I want to know how you've been." Buffy stepped aside and let Pike walk through to the living room where he was pounced upon by Dawn.  
  
"Dawnie!" Pike gave her a huge hug, "My god, you're like a teenager now!" He looked round at Buffy and sighed "They grow up so fast don't they?" Buffy grinned as Dawn whacked him one, he held his arm in mock pain, "I see that violent streak runs in the family!"  
  
Buffy couldn't help but marvel at the sight of Pike and Dawn hugging like old friends, considering this was the first time they'd actually really met. By making Dawn her sister, the monks had really done their research, everyone who had contact with Buffy now had memories of Dawn also. "Aren't you meant to be in jail?" Dawn asked, the concept of tact obviously wasn't a strong point. "Did you escape?" She asked with all the excitement of a five year old.  
  
"Great!" Xander commented, "So now we're babysitting a vampire and sheltering a fugitive. Are we expecting any more shady company to hide?"  
  
"I'm not on the run." Pike looked round at Xander. Obviously he wasn't as welcomed as he thought he was going to be, "Sorry, I'm just barging in, without any invitation or anything. You need an explanation and I'll find somewhere to stay for a while."  
  
"Don't be stupid Pike," Buffy reassured, casting one of her stern 'naughty boy' glances at Xander, who shrugged it off. "You're staying here and we don't need any explanations."  
  
"Look, I don't want to cause any friction between you and your boyfriend. And I'm not a fugitive, I was released for good behaviour." Pike threw a crooked smile Xanders way.  
  
"Boyfriend?" Dawn giggled, Buffy smiled.  
  
"I'm not her boyfriend." Xander commented, "I'm sorry I don't mean to be so hostile, it's just the last 'old friend' Buffy welcomed to Sunnydale turned out to be a vampire wannabe, trying to hand Buffy over to the vamps." Xander walked over to Pike, "This isn't my house, I have no say about who comes and goes around here. Buffy seems to trust you, so that's good enough for me." Xander shook his hand, "I'm sure you'll fit right in amongst us, ex- con, ex demon, ex witch and our house vampire."  
  
"House vampire?" Pike raise his eyebrows and turned to face Buffy,  
  
"He's harmless, he looks out for us, we look out for him, he has a soul. He regrets." Buffy tried to explain away Spike, "He's a big help." She looked Pike in the eyes, "If it wasn't for Spike, I really don't know where we'd be."  
  
"OK, Ok, you don't need to explain to me, I know you're not stupid. Well, obviously not as stupid as you used to be!" Pike laughed and turned to Willow "When I first met Buff she was a complete air-head! What was your ambition?" Pike paused "oh, I remember- 'to marry Christian Slater and die'." Everyone laughed. The room completely relaxed.  
  
"So what were you inside for?" Willow asked.  
  
"Arson." Pike replied. He looked over at Buffy, "We kicked some serious vamp ass that night." He grinned and Buffy grinned back at him.  
  
"That was my first real big bad vamp kill, Luthos. I had no watcher because Luthos had killed him in an earlier confrontation, then he came to the Prom at my old school."  
  
Buffy explained to the guys, re-living the night many of her old school friends had died. "He came with a mini-army of vamps, I got to kick some ass!" Pike continued the story, "Buff staked the big bad with some major cheerleader moves, and the other vamps, I took care of."  
  
"With a little help from friends and mans best invention- fire." Buffy added. "We burnt down the school gym. Still being a minor, I got kicked out of the school and moved here. Pike not being a minor got sent down for arson."  
  
"So we have another addition to the Scooby gang?" Willow asked, now with a lot more enthusiasm  
  
"How long are you staying Pike?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I don't really know," Pike told them, "I haven't quite worked out what I want to do now. I can't go back to being the mechanic I used to be, not now I know what's really going on."  
  
"Well you're free to stay here as long as you would like to" Buffy decreed. She looked around at her friends, "That good with you guys?"  
  
"Sure," Xander said, "Welcome to the Hellmouth Pike."  
  
"Hellmouth? Are you saying this quiet little town is hairier than L.A?" Pike looked around at Buffy.  
  
"Xander is right, Our quiet little town is the site of a mystic convergence of energies." Buffy quoted Giles almost perfectly, the amount of times she had heard that little speech. The first time she heard it, it had sent chills down her spine and lined her stomach with a fear so thick it had almost made her wretch. Now it almost bored her.  
  
"Sounds heavy!" Pike looked around, "So are you fighting any big bads at the moment?"  
  
"All quiet on the hellmouth front at the moment." Willow informed him. "But don't relax completely, things round here never stay quiet for long."  
  
"you look tired Pike," Buffy noticed that his eyes had become bloodshot and the circles round his eye's had become a lot darker.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty whacked," Pike confided, "Is it ok if I lay down somewhere?"  
  
"You can stay in Dawns room, Dawn, you stay in mine, ok?" Dawn was so ecstatic that Pike was staying that she agreed to sleep in her sisters room. It wasn't as if Buffy spent much time in there anyway, she was always either patrolling or she was round Spikes.  
  
Dawn always wondered how it was that Buffy had time to sleep, with earning money all day and hunting all night. "Dawn, will you show Pike to your room and sort him out some clean sheets. You might as well move some of your things into my room." Buffy asked her sister, "I would, but I have to patrol." Buffy had started to get her coat on.  
  
The sky outside had got darker since Pike had arrived, and it was sure enough time for Buffy to go patrolling and make sure all the big bads out in the world didn't forget that the slayer was still very much alive, despite her temporarily being dead.  
  
As Buffy walked she remembered her life before finding out who she was. She had been so normal, she would have definitely given Cordelia a run for her money in the snob stakes as well. Her friends had been the usual brainless clones that you find everywhere, the exclusive clique that think they rule the world.  
  
As she made her way through one of the main graveyards Buffy noticed a new grave, fresh earth covering a newly buried coffin. She stopped by the grave and remembered all that had gone on, the happiness and light that had made up her after life and the cruelty of it being snatched away from her.  
  
Buffy knelt down by the grave and touched the earth, remembering how it had smothered her as she had penetrated the lid of her coffin, and how she had to dig her way to the surface.  
  
Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear footsteps approaching behind her.  
  
Pain burst through her shoulders and whirled her around on the spot. She looked up at her assailant.  
  
"God, you're rude. Can't you see I was thinking?" She cried as she stood up and stretched out her pain.  
  
The vampire realising his mistake took a few steps backward, "erm.. m my bad," the vampire stammered, "I'll let you get back to your thoughts,"  
  
The vampire backed into another grave stone and fell over it backwards.  
  
"Well now you have my attention, it would be rude of me just to ignore you," Buffy walked over to the fallen vampire, "and if there is one thing I hate, its rudeness."  
  
Buffy leant against the gravestone which the vampire had fallen over, waiting for the vampire to get back on his feet. She felt like dragging out this fight, she needed to beat out some frustration.  
  
The vampire was soon on his feet, and the fight started, the vampire grew slightly more confident as he managed to land some blows on the slayer, as he drew back to land a ferocious punch, the slayer ducked, all the vamps weight was behind his fist, and Buffy grounded him with a hip throw. As she brought the stake down on his chest, a cloud of dust enveloped her. It hadn't been as much of a fight as she was hoping for. She got up, dusting herself off and she was aware of applause.  
  
"bravo, slayer!" She heard Spike, but she couldn't see him. Usually his hair was a blatant giveaway as it always seemed to reflect the moonlight.  
  
"Spike? Where are you?" She called out.  
  
"Behind you." He tapped her shoulder and she whirled round, surprised.  
  
Spike laughed, he loved teasing the slayer. Buffy looked up at him.  
  
"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" She growled at him, slightly annoyed that he had managed to get up right behind her without her even noticing.  
  
"Like to see you try!" Spike nudged her arm jokingly, Buffy started walking again, leaving Spike a few steps behind. "Something wrong?" Spike grew concerned, something was not quite right.  
  
"Nothings wrong." Buffy told him as he caught up, walking by her side. "It's just, a blast from the past breezed into my life, and I've changed so much. I just want to be how I was then, you know without a care in the world. Sometimes I wish I didn't know who I am."  
  
"Woah there Buffy, blast from the past?" Spike asked,  
  
"You could call him an old boyfriend," Buffy continued, Spike cringed, another bloke on the scene. Was this competition? Did Buffy still have feelings for him?  
  
"I see," Spike muttered, "So you've changed, he hasn't, and you want to go back to when you two were together?" Spike looked at Buffy dreading what he was going to hear next.  
  
"I'm not expecting to get back with him, I ruined his life- he went to jail because of me, and now he knows about the sucky- necky things and all the big bads, he can't go back to a normal life." Buffy looked over at Spike realising that Spike probably didn't want to be hearing this. "It's no biggie," She told him, "I'm just remembering my old life."  
  
Spike stopped walking and pulled her round to face him, he brushed the straying hairs from her face, thinking how soft her hair was, and how pale her skin was. She was overwhelmingly beautiful and he couldn't bear her to be upset.  
  
"You are so special," Spike whispered, "Is your life so terrible? You have so many friends out there all the time fighting in your corner, helping you through anything they can. If you weren't the slayer, you wouldn't have Dawn as a sister. Don't regret who you are or the life you lead, and if this is so difficult for this bloke to handle then he's not worth it." Spike locked into Buffys big blue eyes, for the nano- second before Buffy looked away.  
  
"I don't mean to sound ungrateful," Buffy told him, "I love my life, I love Dawn, I love my friends, I love you." Buffy stepped away, realising what she had just slipped out, and realising that it was actually true. "I miss my old life," She told him, before the full impact of what she had admitted fully registered.  
  
"You love me slayer?" Spikes shock subsided as he stepped forwards, grabbing her arms. "Did you mean it?" He asked. Buffy looked down. She knew how he felt, but now really wasn't the best time to get involved with a vampire. Her past was in her face and her future was still so cloudy, did she even have a future?  
  
"I meant it," Buffy admitted, Spike kissed her before she could continue to tell him that it was the wrong time. The kiss took her breath away and for the time in lasted, Buffy felt calm and happy.  
  
"What the hells going on here?" An angry Xander face appeared next to them.  
  
"Xander!" Buffy cried pulling away from Spike, "It's not what it looks like!" The six words seemed to cut Spike so deeply that his eyes filled with water, blinking them back he looked away from the two friends.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike who had turned away, obviously hurt, and then at Xander, red with anger.  
  
"I mean what the hell are you thinking?" Xander shouted, "Him?!" Xander pointed at Spike. Buffy didn't know what to say, she lowered her head and felt shamed. Xander calmed down .  
  
"What are you doing here Xander?" Spike asked.  
  
"I came to find Buffy, I wanted to talk to her about our new house guest."  
  
"Whats wrong? Is Pike ok?" Buffy asked worriedly.  
  
"Pike?" Spike asked, "That's the name of this blast from the past? PIKE?"  
  
"He's fine- asleep at the moment." Xander continued, "I just wondered if you had quite lost your mind letting him stay- I mean, I've never even heard you talk about him. The name Merric rang bells, but you've never mentioned Pike!"  
  
"I never mentioned him because I thought he hated me and I wanted to forget what I did to him." Buffy explained. In the background Spike was chuckling to himself about the name Pike. It was one of those strange coincidences that make you step back and laugh. "Look Xander, I'll come back to the house in a bit, I have things to sort out with Spike first, ok?" Buffy pleaded. "Fine, I'll leave you love-birds to it." Xander said scowling, all the time wondering why it was that Buffy never took any notice of him, first all the hassle with angel which he could have avoided, and now this.  
  
As they watched Xander walk away, Spike knew what was coming- it was the inevitable 'Can we still be friends' speech.  
  
"ok, Spike," Buffy sat down on a grave stone, Spike sat on the stone opposite, "What is going to happen now?" She asked.  
  
"I'll be buggered if I know." Spike admitted, "You know I love you, and that's not going to change in the near future, so you just go and do whatever it is you have to do, come to terms with us, or get your head around it. Sort out your feelings slayer, sort out Pikey- boy and I'll still be here waiting." Spike stood up and reached out for Buffys hands, pulling her up on to her feet and giving her a hug. "You know where to find me luv, and I dare say I'll be around." Spike kissed her cheek and turned around and walked away  
  
Buffy watched him leave and walked in the opposite direction, following Xanders fresh foot steps. She seriously needed to sort out her head. Now Pike was back in her life, all her feelings were confused. Did she still love him? It had been such a long time, so much had happened. It would be so nice to return to that life, she thought as she left the graveyard and headed home.  
  
As soon as she walked through the door, Buffy knew that Xander had told everyone about what he had seen.  
  
"First we talk about Spike, then we talk Pike." Xander said as Buffy sat took off her coat and sat down.  
  
"So when did this all start with Spike? Before or after he tried to rape you?" Willow asked. Dawn was looking confused, she obviously didn't know how to feel about this. She was close to Spike before he tried to rape Buffy, but that incident disgusted her and reminded everyone that he was a monster.  
  
"He's changed." Buffy told them, "He has a soul now."  
  
"We are aware of that, but it doesn't change what he did!" Xander commented, "After that how could you bring yourself to be that close to him?"  
  
"He loves me, he never meant to hurt me."  
  
"Love? Is that what it is? Let me tell you something- I loved Anya deeply, but I never, ever tried to rape her." Xander was pacing up and down. "I think it's up to Buffy." Dawn said, Buffy looked over at her a smile briefly shot across her face.  
  
Xander stopped pacing and looked down at Dawn, then at Willow. "What do you think Will?"  
  
"I don't know." Willow admitted, "I agree that ultimately it's up to Buffy, but it's Spike we're talking about here, after all the terrible things he's done." Willow flushed red as she realised she was being hypocritical, "But then again," She continued, "Maybe he does deserve another chance, I mean he did go and get his soul back."  
  
Xander sat down, defeated.  
  
"Nothing is going on with Spike." Buffy told them, "I understand what it must have looked like, and I haven't and will never forget what he did to me. He loves me and I have feelings for him, I just don't really know what those feelings are. I think I might love him." Buffy confided.  
  
Dawn went over to her sister and hugged her, "I love you too Buffy, and if Spike can make you happy, then who are we to deny you that?"  
  
"Look, if you can trust him enough to love him then go for it, but can you truly say that you love him if you're embarrassed about the whole thing? If you loved him, really, you wouldn't be hiding your feelings like this." Xander said.  
  
"Ok, Xander, I should have told you I was feeling this way, but I was confused. I still am. Can you understand that? Xander, you are one of my best friends and I love you for that, but could you please give me some room, give me some time to come to terms with my feelings. You are asking questions that I just don't have the answers to. That goes for Pike too." Buffy said. She didn't want to lose any friends over this, but she was annoyed that she had to answer all kinds of questions whenever someone new came into their lives. "I'm tired," Buffy said yawning, "I'm going to bed, maybe everything will be better by morning. Are you staying?" Buffy asked  
  
"Yeah, I thought I'd double with Will tonight if you don't mind." Xander was feeling quite ashamed for questioning. It wasn't that he was jealous, though that used to be the case when Angel was on the scene, it was just that he was worried for his friends, he didn't want anything bad happening, not if there was any way at all that he could prevent it.  
  
********************* 


	2. chapter 2

Xander woke to the gorgeous smell of blueberry pancakes wafting its way up the stairs into the room.  
  
He looked up from his space on the floor to see Willows empty bed, figuring she was the one responsible for the blueberry goodness partying in his nostrils, he pulled back his covers and struggled to his feet.  
  
"You'd better have some of those pancakes left for me, Will or there will be hell to pay!" Xander talked to himself, he didn't want to shout down stairs in case one of the Summers sisters was still asleep- a grumpy slayer was the last thing he needed after his performance last night.  
  
He pulled on some trousers and made his way downstairs, deciding to go for an all out assault on the pancakes. As he entered the kitchen, he paused, expecting to see Willow at work with the frying pan in her hands, he was greeted instead, by the sight of a half naked Pike.  
  
Buffys ex- beau from her days as a slayer in L.A had turned up on her doorstep after graduating out of prison. Buffy, naturally welcomed the potentially dangerous ex con into her house. Xander couldn't believe his ears, and after tracking her down to the graveyard she was patrolling, he was disgusted by the sight of her lips locked with Spikes, the meer thought of that embrace sent shivers down his spine and made vomit rise in his throat. He'd been made to apologise for his reaction and made out to be the bad guy- how did she do that?  
  
"Morning" Pike greeted Xander cautiously.  
  
"Hey," Xander returned the greeting, "Willow left already?"  
  
"Yeah, the girls all got up early, Buffy took Dawnie to school and Will headed to the library."  
  
Xander eyed the pancake forming in the frying pan, the flecks of blueberry seducing his sight. The smell of the pancake frying was overwhelming his senses.  
  
"Pancake?" Pike asked  
  
"I was just beginning to think you may never ask." Pike flipped the finished piece of art on to a plate for Xander,  
  
"hope you got plenty of mix left!" Xander sprayed pancake bits across the room as he attempted to put the whole thing in at once. Pike laughed and showed Xander the bowl of pancake mix he had made.  
  
"I could hardly spend the night in the Summers' residence without making Buffys favourite breakfast!" Xander raised his eyebrow- and swallowed, "And how, exactly do you know what Buffs favourite breakfast is?"  
  
"Well I'd be lying if I said it never got hairy in L.A, Buff just happened to save my ass on several occasions,"  
  
"And that meant you had to stay at Buffys because.?" Xander asked, he wasn't sure he was going to like what he was going to hear, but from his eavesdropping of the conversations between Willow and Buffy, he was pretty sure Angel was Buffys first intimate boyfriend, so whatever Pike had to say couldn't be that bad.  
  
"Ok, so the thing was, Vampires were taking over L.A, it was a scary place to be, and you know I was a worldly kinda guy, or so I liked to think, but after beng attacked by vamps and saved by Buff a few times, I decided I'd be safer sticking with the slayer, you know, helping her rather than skipping town, which was my first choice."  
  
"In other words," Xander interpreted what had just been said, "You got scared and hid at Buffys cos you thought the big bad and scary would get you otherwise!"  
  
Pikes cheeks coloured, 'at least the guys got blood circulation, so one up on her present choice of boyfriend' Xander thought.  
  
"So you've never hid behind Buffy in one of those fights?" Pike asked looking at Xander straight in the eye.  
  
"Well I'd be lying if I said I hadn't hid, but Buffys the slayer, this is something she was born to do, I just help out when I can."  
  
"Yeah," Pike said, "Buffs got the whole 'chosen one' wrap to deal with, pretty harsh. Last I heard though, she was going to come here and stop, now she's faced death and the end of the word on several occasions, it doesn't sound to me like she took the break she deserved."  
  
"She told you about all that then did she?"  
  
"Yeah, we caught up this morning, it was a good chat. She seems happier than she was in L.A, and I'm sure that's got something to do with you and Willow. Her friends in L.A were, well flaky doesn't quite cover it."  
  
"So you were around when she found out she was the one?" Xander was curious to know what that must have been like for a fifteen year old girl to discoer that the weight of the world really was on her shoulders.  
  
"Well she found out before she met me, but it wasn't a long time before she met me, she was really busy trying to catch up with all the training she'd missed out on. Good job she was a cheerleader, she was a natural gymnast!" "I can't imagine Buffy as a cheerleader, she tried out for the sunnydale squad, but things got a little out of hand, there was this whole witch incident which put her off, the whole thing nearly killed her."  
  
"Willows not the witch we're talking about here is she?"  
  
"Wow, Buffy really did fill you in, didn't she!"  
  
"Well she told me the score, you're the carpenter, Dawnies the key, Willows the witch, Anya's some kind of vengeance demon, Spikes the vampire and Giles is the new watcher."  
  
"Carpenter huh- is that what I am?"  
  
"Well she made you out to be some kind of life saver type, she said you keep bringing her back, you are the fixer of people and possessions, without you the whole town would be rubble- the house, the school, and buffy would still be dead."  
  
"I'd hardly call Giles a 'new' watcher, but I think you've got the general idea of who we are, but how about you- all we know about you is that you're an ex- beau of buffys and got put in the slammer for a couple of years for setting fire to Buffys old school hall."  
  
"Theres not much to tell about me, that's about it. My life was dull until I met Buffy."  
  
"tell me to get lost if this is too much of a personal question, but how serious were you and Buffy?"  
  
"Pretty close. We had our moments you know. She was the only thing keeping me going inside, the thought of seeing her kick some vampire ass again."  
  
"You're in love with her aren't you." Xander observed the familiar flicker in his eye, which had long been inside him, and which he had seen in Angel.  
  
'Was there a guy alive who had never been in love with Buffy?' he wondered.  
  
"Yeah well, hard not to be isn't it. She's a powerful incredible woman."  
  
"You said you thought she would quit. How come you arent' surprised she's still going?" Xander suddenly realised he had a thousand and one questions, he wanted to know who Buffy was before sunnydale.  
  
"She's the one, you know, the only one. She has to keep going or we're all dead, and she cares to much for people to just sit back and let it happen."  
  
"Actually, Pike, she's not the only one." Pike looked over, with a curious expression on his face, he flipped another pancake on to xanders plate.  
  
"But Merric said she was the only one who could fight these things, you're telling me theres someone to share her burden? That's great! It must be a huge relief for her, she always got so uptight and sad at the prospect of having to face this huge thing alone."  
  
"Well it should have been great," Xander blushed at the memory of his encounter with Faith. "Faith went bad, a slayer turned bad is an ugly thing to see, she killed a guy."  
  
"That's harsh!" Pike said.  
  
"Well last thing we heard was that she turned over a new leaf and let herself be put in prison, we're hopeful she's repenting and she'll come out a changed slayer."  
  
"Poor Buffy!" Xander looked up at Pike, confused,  
  
"Why poor Buffy?" He asked.  
  
"Well just think of it from her perspective, being told that she's the only one with the power to defeat all these big bad creatures threatening the future of the human race, then being sent this miracle of another person to share the burden, and then to have this person go bad, adding to the pressures that she's under. That's harsh! How did Faith come to be in the first place?" Pike asked.  
  
"See the whole prophecy that another slayer will only be called in the event of the first slayer being dead. Buffy died and a new slayer came to be, it just so happened that Buffy didn't stay dead for long." Xander remembered that night in the Masters territory.  
  
"And so Faith came long?"  
  
"Kendra."  
  
"Kendra?" Pike asked.  
  
"Now there was a slayer filled with the fun of life" Xander said sarcastically  
  
"You've lost me." Pike admitted.  
  
"Kendra was the slayer who was called after Buffy died the first time, she was raised by a watcher, and if you ever met one of those men, you'll understand that they're completely devoid of any sort of humour." Pike nodded. "Kendra was raised in quite a strict environment, she wasn't allowed friends, it was all books and weapons."  
  
Xander remembered Kendras embarrassment of being anywhere near him, she had never been allowed to be near boys, too much of a distraction.  
  
"OK, so Kendra was called, where is she then?"  
  
"Kendra died in a big fight, and so we have Faith, who also had a watcher, but her watcher was killed and she went off the rails. Actually I'm not sure she was even On the rails, she's unstable that way."  
  
"And so Faith, replaced Kendra, One slayer dies and another one is called, I get that now." Pike said as he poured some more pancake mix into the frying pan.  
  
"So how did Buffy get so soft on the whole 'kill all vampires' issue, I remember the day where she told me in no uncertain terms, that if it has sharp pointy teeth, it was the case of kill or be killed, and now you're babysitting vampires? Speaking of which I am yet to meet this 'Spike'" Pike seemed to spit out Spikes name as if it had insulted his mouth by coming out of it.  
  
Xander felt his face flush read, as again the memory of what he walked in to in the graveyard flashed through his mind. Xander wondered how long had it been going on for, and why Spike of all people. Except Spike wasn't exactly a person.  
  
"Things have got confused in Buffys head I think. The whole grey area where some vampires are concerned began as soon as Buffy moved here. She met someone who insisted he was trying to help her fight vampires, naturally this all came as a shock to her as it seemed to have been broadcast that the Slayer had moved to Sunnydale, first Giles had known who she was In the school library and then this guy."  
  
"Spike?" Pike guessed  
  
"No, Spike didn't come on the scene until a while later, they guy in this particular story is called Angel."  
  
"So this Angel, he helped? He was a vampire? How the hell did that one come about?"  
  
"Theres this whole restoration of his soul issue which basically saved his life. Angel really got to Buffy, they were really serious for quite a while there."  
  
"A vampire with a soul? That's a new one."  
  
"It wears thin after a while, believe me. Especially when she lets them get away with murder, just because he has a soul."  
  
"Murder? That doesn't sound like a guy who has a very good soul!"  
  
"Well he has this whole moment of happiness with Buffy and loses his soul, then goes on the rampage under the guise of this whole alter ego 'Angellus'. Comes after Buffy and all her friends, kills a gypsy teacher, who happened to be Giles's other half. It was a harsh time."  
  
"And Buffy let him get away with this?"  
  
"Well, no, she sort of sent him to hell seconds after he got his soul back. She was cut up. But he's back now, well back on earth anyway, he's living in L.A"  
  
"So Angels out of her life, whats the deal with this Spike? I didn't realise vamps with souls were all that common."  
  
"They're not really. Spike got caught by the military, to cut a longer story down a bit. Got a chip put in his head, he went to get the chip removed and ended up with the chip AND a soul- do not ask me how that happened, I don't have a clue. I may live with the guy but that doesn't mean I've got to like him."  
  
"you live with him?"  
  
"well, he doesn't exactly live, but he's staying at my flat, it was either my flat or the school basement, and that place seemed to be driving him crazy. Buffy didn't like the idea of a crazy vampire loose on the grounds of a school, and I didn't want Spike in the same house as the slayer, for other reasons, so he's at my flat."  
  
"Sounds like it's all going on round here!" Pike said as he cleared away the pancake mix. Between the two of them, they had devoured eight pancakes. He still wasn't feeling too comfortable. After his less than warm greeting from Xander yesterday he wanted to make sure they were ok.  
  
"You are ok with me being here aren't you? I just get this vibe that you are less than happy with something."  
  
"Hey- you make pancakes like those every morning and you aren't going anywhere!" Xander laughed.  
  
"Seriously man, I don't want to cause any hassle."  
  
"It's not you, look, the last old school friend that turned up in Sunnydale turned out to be this vampire wannabe. He tried to turn Buffy over to a group of viscious vamps and Buffy only just got away with her life. Can you understand I'd be a bit suspicious. I don't want anyone turning up and threatening the lives of those people I care about. But Buffy trusts you, and I don't see any sharp teeth or I-love-vampires t shirts, If it's ok with Buffy, it's cool by me. But I ought to warn you, you do anything to any of my friends and I will kill you. I may not have the strength of a slayer, but I am resourceful, I will find a way."  
  
"I understand Xander, I'm not a threat, I helped Buffy kick vampire ass, I'm not gonna hurt anyone."  
  
"I just wanted you to know. Look, as far as I'm concerned, a friend of Buffys is a friend of mine, and if you've helped kick vampire ass, then that makes you part of the Scooby gang, and part of my family."  
  
Pike and Xander shook hands, Xander couldn't put his hand on his heart and say that he would trust Pike, but he was willing to give him a chance. And for once, it was nice having another man around who was as seemingly useless as him.  
  
"You never know," Xander said, "We might find that we have a lot in common."  
  
********************************************************* 


	3. chapter 3

Spike had sunk low before, but being babysat by Xander was a new depth. Staying at Xanders had seemed like a life line at the time. It was preferable to the cold damp basement of sunnydale high, but not by a long shot. And the spanish inquisiton that went alongside going out. the only bearable thing about it was being so close to the slayer.  
  
Spike heard the door open, he didn't want to face Xander, as he remembered how angry he had looked after catching him kissing Buffy in the graveyard.  
  
That kiss, it had haunted him since the moment it had happened, the ghost of the kiss lingered on his lips as he remembered the moment that the slayers soft pink lips had met them.  
  
She had said she loved him. It was a slip, but she had at least admitted that it was true. Still, the very fact she had said it only created more questions. Spike was well aware of the many shades of what people claimed was 'love'.  
  
"Spike," He heard Xanders voice eminate from the hallway.  
  
"Sod off!" He replied, he didn't owe anyone any explanations, and he wasn't about to answer to Xander, to explain his actions.  
  
"I've brought someone to meet you."  
  
"Bugger" Spike whispered to himself. Now his curiousity was peaking and he realised at that moment that Xander had won, he would naturally answer the call and see who Xander had bought round. Of course, it didn't take much to guess who it would be, the only person he had yet to meet, the only person new on the scene was Buffys ex boyfriend, 'Pike'.  
  
"Ok then," Spike groaned as he got up from his comfy chair, "But you had better put the bloody blinds down- this hair- do is flammable you know, want to keep myself pretty."  
  
As Spike walked into the dimly lit living room, he nodded at Xander who in turn nodded at the tall stranger next to him.  
  
"Pike, meet the blood sucking fiend, otherwise known as Spike. Spike meet Buffys ex- boyfriend, Pike."  
  
The first thing Spike noticed was that Xander was furious, but trying to hide it. Spike could practically smell the hatred, but he ignored it as he surveyed the tall stranger in front of him.  
  
Spike had to concede- the guy was incredibly handsome, and he could see how a fifteen year old school girl would be putty in his hands. Pike was tall and thin, his muscles were evident through his short sleeved shirt and he could see what was obviously a washboard stomach. Pike held out his hand and Spike met it with his own hand. "Nice to meet you Spike," Pike said. He found himself to be surprised as to how cold Spikes hand actually was. The hand was totally devoid of any warmth, it actually seemed to be sucking his own warmth from him. He pulled his hand away from Spikes firm grip quite abruptly.  
  
Spike grunted and sat down on one of the old sofas Xander had procured from somewhere. He invited Pike to sit down, although it wasn't actually for him to say. He didn't hold for those stupid notions, of what was the done thing.  
  
Pike took the invitation and sat down, far enough away from him to feel safe. The guy looked quite nervous, Spike observed. He then realised that the guy had never been in the presence of a vampire that wasn't trying to kill him. Spike grinned, if there was one thing he loved, it was the feeling of power he got when he realsie that someone was scared of him. Fear had been his best weapon throoughout his reign as king bad ass vampire. It gave him control, minions, respect.  
  
Pike looked nervously over at Xander, and he took the hint and sat down between them.  
  
"So this isn't awkward in the slightest." Xander commented, "Sitting between buffys boyfriend, and her ex boyfriend. All we need now is for Angel and Riley to turn up and we've got ourselves a party."  
  
Spike grimaced at the Angels name, and had to wonder wander what Buffy had seen in the big poof, and then Riley- there was a mistake waiting to be made. How he would love to rip that blokes head from his shoulders and suck out his insides. Spike realised that it wasn't perhaps the most appropriate thing to do, though he had enjoyed seeing the guy bring about his own downfall- paying vampires to bite him- what the hell was that about?  
  
Spike looked over at Pike again, so perhaps this guy wasn't the worst boyfriend material Buffy had gone for. The guy seemed sincere enough.  
  
"So this whole silence thing." Xander began again, "It's really comfortable." 'Maybe this wasn't the wisest idea' Xander thought to himself, ' the tension in here is so thick I could choke on it.'  
  
"How about those niners!?" Xander started again.  
  
"So you and Buffy."Pike began  
  
"Is none of your damn business." Spike got up. "Look I'm not hanging round here, sitting through a damned spanish inquisition. Theres nothing going on between me and Buffy if it's killing you that much. She's her own woman and can make her own damned decisions."  
  
PIke got up and found some reminants of courage in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Actually," he said, "if there is something going on between you and Buffy, it is my damned business. Prison didn't stop me caring about her, and if you think I'm going to sit back and watch some sick loved up vampire seduce Buffy, then you don't know who you're dealing with."  
  
Spike laughed. "You think you can stop Buffy doing what she wants? I suggest it's you who doesn't know who you're dealing with where the Slayer is concerned."  
  
"So I don't have a say in who Buffy chooses to see, but I can sure as hell make sure it isn't you." Pike produced a stake from his back pocket, Xander stood up quickly between them both.  
  
"Ok, calm it down guys, don't want to be doing anything dusty."  
  
"Am I supposed to be scared? You're just a boy, and not even the slayer could bring me down. If it wasn't for this damn chip, you'd be dead already for just bringing that bloody thing in here."  
  
Pike and Spike were eyeball to eyeball, they both seemed determined to have a go at each other. Xander put both hands on Pikes shoulders and pulled him down on to the sofa.  
  
"OK, guys, time out. If you hadn't noticed this is not a boxing ring. I don't fancy having to clean up after you two. Just calm down Ok." Xander pulled Spike down next to Pike.  
  
"Even if you wont admit it yet, you two have quite a lot in common, you're on the same side."  
  
"So why have you come back here Pikey? Come to reignite some old flames?" Spike wanted to hear from the horses mouth just what were Pikes intentions.  
  
"ok, being brutally honest, I'd be lying if I said I never had any hopes of getting that special something back with Buffy, but being realistic, a lot of time has passed, she's changed almost beyond recognition, and I must have too. My main reason for being back is to help in the big fight. I can't go back to L.A as if nothing ever happened. I want to take out as many big bads as humanly possible, and help Buffy deal with the whole crusade of it."  
  
"How noble." Spike sneered, "trying to come to the rescue of the maiden in distress. Except, if you hadn't noticed kid, this is not just any maiden you're on about rescuing. This is a maiden who can fend for herself, is fiercly independent and wont let you rescue her."  
  
"Quit it Spike," Xander said, "If you didn't notice, our Buffy can get really lonely, she cuts herself off from all of us, without exception. Pike is a link to her old life, maybe, if she connects with him, we'll find her being more open with us. Maybe this will help her to realise that we are all here by her side. Maybe Pike is the link we need to get through to the real Buffy she's hidden inside."  
  
Spike and Pike glowered at each other and sat back into the sofa. Quietly taking in what had been said. Both realised that Xander had a very good point.  
  
"So you still love her then kid?" Spike asked, lighting up a cigarette.  
  
"Yeah," Pike looked Spike in the eye, "I still love her. She's a hell of a woman."  
  
"couldn't agree more." Spike blew out wispy smoke and watched it dissipate.  
  
Xander leaned back, 'finally, they agree on something,' he thought.  
  
"I don't think theres a man who has met Buffy that hasn't fallen head over heels for her." Xander said.  
  
"What is it with that?" spike asked the room, "has the girl got enhanced pheromones or what?" Pike grinned.  
  
"Look man, I have no intensions of trying to get Buff back with me. She wants to be with you, fine. I'm sure the girl doesn't need any extra hassle of being peace keeper." Pike said, "And god, can I bum a fag, I'm gasping here." Spike threw over a cigarette to Pike who lit it and inhaled deeply.  
  
"what is it with that anyway? Thought you guys don't breathe- so you wouldn't get anything out of it right?" Pike asked.  
  
"Well it's not like the bloody things are gonna kill me is it?" Spike retorted. "Not like mr wooden and pointy over there. Mind putting that thing away, it's giving me the creeps." Pike removed the stake and stashed it back in his jeans.  
  
The atmosphere of the room relaxed as Pike and Spike started talking small talk away from the subject of Buffy. Xander relaxed as he felt the need to be peace keeper slip away, and left the room to let Pike and Spike bond, only slightly worried that he would return to either a dusty scene, or a dead Pike.  
  
********************************************************** 


	4. chapter 4

"Hey Giles!" Buffy sauntered over to Giles' desk and planted herself on top of it.  
  
"Whats up?" He asked as he took in the expression on Buffys face, he could always tell when something was bothering her. He prided himself on being able to read Buffys expressions as if she were a book. Today, however, her expression only gave away the fact that something was clearly wrong.  
  
"Increased vampire activity?" Giles hazarded a guess, "new demon on the block, don't worry yourself, we'll find out what it is and then you'll slay it. Routines are good Buffy."  
  
"Woah Giles, watcher cap off for a moment- it's nothing like that, well not entirely."  
  
"OK, as much as I enjoy cryptic puzzles, you are really going to have to let me in on this bother."  
  
"ok, watchers, how much do you know about each other?"  
  
"Personally or professionally? The council, of course, know the location of each watcher, and many watchers are posted all over the world to continue to track down potential slayers, so if they are called, they will be fully trained."  
  
Buffy took in the information which Giles had just spewed out, none of it entirely helpful to her question.  
  
"What I meant was, did you know about my first watcher?" Buffy asked tentatively.  
  
"Merric? Didn't know him personally, I believe he was an American. Died in service, during a battle with Luthos. Was assigned to trace and track down the new slayer. The council at that time were all in a mess, they had several potential slayers in training and none of them were chosen," Giles giggled as if it was a fond memory, "they had psychics and seers attempt to trace your exact where-abouts, but the most accurate they could get was Los Angeles. Merric was already fairly close, based in L.A so he was assigned to find you and begin your training."  
  
Buffy remembered the first time she had seen Merric, he looked like a homeless person, she and her friends had laughed openly at him. He looked right into her eyes and it had sent shivers down her spine. She remembered from that moment on, she had felt like something was missing, as if there was something really important she had forgotten to do.  
  
She remembered the recurring dreams she had had around that time, one of her more prophetic, alarming dreams, which woke her up screaming in the middle of the night. She remembered how Merric had tracked her down to her school, cornered her after a cheerleading session and told her about her birth right. She had thought the birth right had meant money, inheritance. And she had been told about her duties as the slayer. It was the first time she had ever heard the speech, how there was one girl in every generation chosen to fight vampires and the forces of darkness. She had tried to laugh it off, flippantly, told Merric he'd found the wrong girl. But then he'd brought her dreams into it, told her the dreams were prophetic, and that she indeed was the chosen one. He'd said he'd prove it. He took her to a graveyard and she had faced her first vampire.  
  
"Was there anything particular you wanted to know about Merric?" Giles asked.  
  
"No, I was just wondering if you knew him. All these years and we haven't really discussed him have we?" Buffy sighed deeply.  
  
"You were close with Merric?"  
  
"We didn't know each other for long before he intervened in a fight. He saved my life, but got himself killed doing it."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I just still feel really guilty about the whole thing."  
  
"Why? It wasn't your fault. You didn't tell him to get himself killed did you! Merric intervened in a fight between his slayer and a master vampire. We aren't strictly allowed to do that you know. The council expects us to uncover all the demon and vampire activity and let you go off on your own and kill it. Merric had a choice. He chose to intervene, saving your life. I'm sure he knew what he was doing."  
  
"But maybe if I'd taken him more seriously when I found out. I was always trying to bend the rules, to carry on having a normal teenage life, maybe if I'd done what he told me I would have been more prepared for Luthos, and Merric wouldn't have died."  
  
"You handled a messy situation perfectly. I'm sure any other teenager would have done the same thing. You wanted your life back, and that feeling has never left you. You know that if you actually had a choice whether to go on slaying or to return to having a normal life, you'd take the normal route every time."  
  
"I don't think I remember what a normal life is anymore. Slaying has been my life for so long." Buffy held back tears. Giles was right. She would of course love to have a normal life again, but how could that ever be possible? She couldn't just sit back and be normal now that she knew what evil was out there, and that she had the power to destroy it.  
  
"I just wish it had been different. I wasn't ready to face Luthos, he pulled the whole hypnotism trick on me and I was defenceless. If it wasn't for Merric intervening, I would be dead. Instead Merric died because of my stupidity."  
  
"By all accounts Merric was a very respectable watcher. From all accounts he wanted to be a cobbler. A Big believer of the phenomena of previous lives. He was much respected among the Watcher world, and I'm sure he wouldn't have done what he did if he felt it was foolish. I'm sure he had a very good reason for that kind of sacrifice. I've no doubt in my mind that Merric was a hero."  
  
Buffy nodded. Merric had been her hero, he had saved her life. She sank her head between her hands and remembered his last words.  
  
"You do everything wrong" he had choked out, Buffy remembered she had been in tears apologising, he had waved it aside continuing with "no, carry on, do it your way." She remembered his advice. Tears falling from her eyes as the memory of him dying in her arms pounded through her mind.  
  
Giles made his way towards Buffy and put his arms round her, comforting. She remembered how Pike had been there for her before. She remembered his comforting arms around her. He had been the only one who had known, the only one she could confide in.  
  
Buffy wiped the tears away and moved away from Giles, "It's ok, I've dealt with this." She was scolding herself more than anything, she had been here and got over it. She had beaten Luthos, revenge for Merric. It had been a remarkable fight.  
  
Giles expression turned from concern to surprise, Buffy felt a breeze course through her hair and she turned round to see what the culprit had been.  
  
It was standing there, tall and muscley, its grey skin stretched over extruding bone. Yellow eyes opened wide at the sight of the slayer. "You." It growled, "you shouldn't be here."  
  
"Aww did I spoil your plans?" Buffy shot back, preparing for battle. She sized the demon up, his size could be used against him, and he did seem surprised to see her. Still she waited before she launched her attack, she had to be sure he was a threat.  
  
"You should be dead." He growled.  
  
"Been there, done that, got bored what more can I say?"  
  
"NO!" He growled. "You are dead!"  
  
"I'm getting bored of this." Buffy threatened getting ready to fight.  
  
The Demon moved towards her and struck, Buffy dodged the blow, grabbed his extended arm and pulled him down as she kicked his stomach repeatedly. The demon pulled back and threw Buffy to the ground. Surprised by the move, Buffy rolled over and got back to her feet.  
  
This Demon was stronger than he looked, she could feel bruises appear on her skin.  
  
Buffy launched herself at the Demon, feet first. The demon was fast, he grabbed her approaching leg and flipped her over in mid air, she landed flat on her front. The demon wasted no time in landing heavy blows to Buffys head and chest. Buffy grabbed his fist as it was connected and pushed back hard, unbalancing the Demon, who fell down. Both Buffy and the Demon got to their feet at the same time. Buffy moved to attack again but the Demon held up his hand signalling him to stop. Buffy paused. "I Cannot defeat you now Slayer, you are strong. But this can be fixed." The Demon motioned in a circular pattern and the floor directly in front of him seemed to melt, and swirled around, as if the Demon was stirring a cup of tea.  
  
"We will meet again, when you aren't quite so strong." The Demon stepped into the puddle and disappeared, leaving the floor behind him, solid. Everything looked normal.  
  
Buffy looked round at Giles, "What the hell was that?"  
  
Giles looked back at Buffy in obvious shock. He looked blankly at Buffy, pulled off his glasses and absently wiped them.  
  
*************************************************************** 


	5. chapter 5

Something was wrong, but Willow couldn't quite put a finger on what it was. She looked round at the gathered scoobies in the Summers front room, Giles was pacing around the front, waving his arms emphatically, he was annoyed, but Willow couldn't concentrate on what it was he was saying. Something else was wrong.  
  
Buffy was sitting on the sofa next to Dawn, Buffy looked tired, as if she hadn't slept for weeks, Willow observed. But that wasn't what was wrong, it was something else. what was it?  
  
Pike and Spike were each sitting in armchairs, making identical poses. They were so alike it was pretty scary, though Spike was maybe a little funnier. Maybe it was Pike. Maybe something about him was wrong. Willow frowned, studying Pike closer. He looked good. Understated muscles, thin build, styled brown hair, with a hint of the curl which would take over if he left in uncut for too long. Pike had also gone for the designer stubble look, which was looking particularly sexy.  
  
Willow realised she was blushing as she quickly looked away from Pike, inwardly scolding herself. ' Fancying Buffy's ex is not an option,' she told herself, 'it's wrong, besides I am gay, guys don't do it for me remember?!' Willow tried to concentrate on whatever it is that had made Giles get so animated.  
  
"There's not a lot of information on the Demon in hand," Giles was saying, "But he seems to have got away through some kind of vortex."  
  
"So do we know, why he's come? What he wants?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well he wasn't expecting to see me, not alive anyway." Buffy contributed.  
  
"That was one point which interested me. He assumed the slayer was dead, and so we can safely assume that it's not Buffy he wanted."  
  
Willow lost concentration, all she could think about was something was definitely not right. Almost like something was missing. It was on the tip of her tongue, but still out of reach. There was a lull in the conversation.  
  
"Anyone else feel that?" Willow asked.  
  
The group all looked around at Willow, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Feel what Willow?" Giles asked, sliding his glasses off and looking over at her concerned.  
  
"Nobody else feels like something's wrong?" Willow asked the group, she looked around, Pike was shaking his head, but no-one else was moving.  
  
"I know what you mean." Buffy said, "Something's missing. I feel it too. Something's missing and without it we may not get through this"  
  
"Yeah." Willow confirmed. "We had something else, something which helped us before. Something important." Giles continued.  
  
"We're not talking about the poof are we?" Spike moaned.  
  
"No." Willow said, "but it is a someone." She realised the statement was true. She was definitely missing someone, and for once it wasn't Tara.  
  
The room went quiet in contemplation.  
  
"Xander!" Willow said, "Xanders not here." Relief flooded her body, she had hit the nail on the head. But as the wave of relief washed over her, another feeling replaced it. Confusion.  
  
"Xander?" Buffy asked, perplexed. "The kid from school?" As soon as the sentence left her lips she felt guilty. Xander was more than just a kid from school, he was important somehow. But what importance could Xander possibly have- he was just a normal kid from school, she hadn't even seen him since..  
  
Willow frowned, "He's more than that, but I don't remember why."  
  
"Could this be some kind of memory spell we're under here?" Buffy asked. Giles sat down.  
  
"We'll, it's not impossible." He replied, looking over at Willow, remembering the last time his memory had been played with.  
  
"Well let's get this bloody straight right now. My name is not Randy and I am not your sodding son!" Spike lit up another cigarette.  
  
The room went quiet, all faces turned towards Spike. Pike looked confused,  
  
"Ok, so Xander is important right? Anyone have any idea why? Is he our connection to the demon? Did he put this memory whammy on us? And if he's 'just a kid from school' how come the names ringing bells with me too?" Pike asked the room.  
  
Giles stood up again and leant against the wall.  
  
"When was the last time we saw Xander, because I just can't remember!" Buffy questioned, looking over at Willow. Willow looked back at her, confusion also written over her face.  
  
"I don't know, I can't place it.." She responded.  
  
"If it rings bells with me, and I've only been in town a couple of days, that narrows down our time scale." Pike said. "He must have pulled this memory whammy on us while I was here, so we must have seen him in the past few days."  
  
"Well at least we've narrowed down the time scale. Now we should be thinking of the connection between Xander and the demon we're facing." Giles told the room.  
  
"Well the demon said he would be back when I'm weakened. Maybe he sent Xander to mess with my memory. Maybe they figured I'd forget I was the slayer and be an easy target?" Buffy supposed.  
  
"Yes, that makes sense. But you haven't forgotten. The only thing we've forgotten is Xander?" Willow said, "And when I think of Xander, I don't think evil, or demon, so maybe the two aren't connected. He's on our side. I'm pretty sure of it."  
  
"Then maybe the demon put the memory whammy on us, so we would forget him and not go to him for help? Is he some kind of super hero, a powerful demon or something like that?" Pike suggested.  
  
The group looked around at each other, it was a plausible explanation.  
  
"Should we go and look for Xander?" Buffy asked Giles.  
  
"Well he must be important otherwise we would remember him more clearly." Giles said, "It could be a good idea to look for him, bring him back here and question him. Maybe he'll have some idea of what it is we are up against."  
  
"Ok. Good. We have a plan." Buffy whispered getting to her feet. Once she stood she looked around the room, confusion once more painted on her face. "Can anyone tell me what he looks like?"  
  
"Dark hair." Willow explained.  
  
"Anything else? Only I'm pretty sure there are quite a few men out there matching that description." Buffy explained.  
  
"Maybe, once you are out there, if you find him, his face will jog your memory." Giles offered. "Maybe you'll recognise him when you see him."  
  
"Right. Ok." Buffy agreed, "But while I'm gone, can you get your research caps on and try and figure out who this demon is and what it is he wants?"  
  
Spike stood up as if to follow Buffy, Buffy put her hands out to signal him to stop.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Well if the demon isn't after me, he might come while I'm not here. I'm going to need you to stick around and look after the guys." She explained. Spike sat back down, not arguing.  
  
***************************************************** 


	6. chapter 6

Buffy left the house and breathed in deeply. The evening air scented with freshly cut grass and flowers laced her lungs. She loved the evening, seemingly serene and peaceful, until, that is, when the vampires attacked, which they invariably did. Still, there was nothing quite like the adrenaline rush of taking on a couple of vampires, and saving another couple of people at the same time.  
  
The door opened behind her, Just as she spun to tell Spike again to stay, she was greeted by Pike.  
  
"Ok If I tag along?" He asked.  
  
Buffy shrugged. There was no harm in it, as long as Spike stayed behind to watch over the others. Besides, it would be a nice stroll down memory lane dusting a few vampires side by side. Though this wouldn't be the usual patrol, this time they were looking for someone in particular, someone important. Someone called Xander.  
  
As the two figures moved away from the light of the house, Buffy slid her arm through Pikes. It was more of a comforting gesture than a romantic notion, but it felt good all the same.  
  
"So where do you go to find a person you don't remember then?" Pike asked Buffy.  
  
"I have no idea. I'm going to go to the Bronze, that's where most people hang out in Sunnydale. It's THE place to be, probably because, it's the only place in Sunnydale." Buffy replied.  
  
"So we're going to the Bronze, while the guys bury their heads in books looking for this demon. Sweet deal."  
  
Buffy sighed, she wasn't really in the mood for dancing or cavorting. All she wanted to do is curl up in her bed and fall asleep. She'd been so tired recently.  
  
The pair strolled through the Bronze, Buffy decided to go the long way round, through a couple of the Sunnydale cemeteries, might as well fit in a spot of patrolling on the way.  
  
As they wove their way along the path in the first cemetery, Pike was the first to realise they weren't alone as he was thrown into a grave stone and knocked unconscious.  
  
"Don't want any heroics." The assailant muttered as he closed in on Buffy. Buffy stood her ground and sized up the vampire. A sharp pain exploded down her spine and she realised she's been hit from behind. The pain knocked her to her knees and she grimaced.  
  
"That's not playing fair." The object which struck her the first time whirled down towards her head, but this time she was ready for it. She grabbed the end of the object, realising it was some sort of metal pole, with all her weight she pulled the vampire behind her over her shoulder. "Since when do you guys use weapons?" She asked. Her attention returned to the vampire in front of her, the floored vampire wasn't going anywhere for a while.  
  
She stood up and faced him. He struck her first. Buffy tasted the fresh blood in her mouth from the split lip she had now received. She slowly and carefully wiped the blood from her lip and glared at the vampire.  
  
She was pleased he struck first, despite the bleeding that had resulted. Fighting was a lot like dancing, synchronised, balanced, and sometimes surprisingly graceful. She always felt more comfortable when the vampire took the lead. They dancers circled each other, the other vampire laying between them while they took in each step, each movement of the other, waiting for the fight to truly start. This was usually the time Buffy's smart talking came into play, but the vampire was silent, not responding to the puns. This silence unnerved Buffy, so she made herself more aware of the vampires movements.  
  
He lunged, as quick as lightning, to plant another blow on Buffys other cheek, she side stepped and grabbed his arm, twisting him round so that she was behind him. He growled in pain but somehow managed to slip her grip. This was new to Buffy, she usually had a vice like grip, which vampires seldom escaped from without a stake buried in his heart.  
  
Buffy quickly cartwheeled, landing a double kick to the vampire, flooring him, she landed on top of him, pinning him down. The vampire grabbed her arms and threw her off him, she flew over a couple of gravestones and realised she had been thrown into the children's graveyard. The child sized, white marble gravestones lined up in neat little rows. As Buffy stood up, the vampire landed another couple of blows on her face. She felt herself become light headed and drowsy. She blocked another punch and ducked a high kick. The dancing game had become less fun as she realised she was on the defensive. Dodging his kicks and punches.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked the vampire.  
  
He ignored her question and continued on the offensive. Buffy managed to block the vampires attack, and finally grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. She quickly produced her stake and raised it to puncture the vampires heart. The vampires arm came up and grabbed her arm. With his leg, he kicked her off him, and once more she found herself flying over another row of minature gravestones. She landed with a thud. The vampire leapt over the stones on top of Buffy and came down to bite her. As she closed her eyes and struggled against the weight of the vampire, she felt his mouth tighten on her neck, and then. nothing. There was no weight on top of her, instead she seemed to be showered in dust. She opened her eyes and Pike was in front of her, holding one of his hand made stakes. He held out his hand to help her up.  
  
Buffy gratefully took his hand and hoisted herself to her feet, brushing down her clothes.  
  
"I'm going to have vampire in my hair for months!" Buffy moaned, she quickly examined herself for other cuts and bruises. Suddenly she remembered the other vampire.  
  
She grabbed her Stake and looked around the graveyard.  
  
"If you're looking for the other one, he's toast. I came round, saw him lying there, and staked him." Pike commented.  
  
"Well look at you, all stake happy!" Buffy commented, slightly annoyed that Pike had dusted both vampires, when Buffy had struggled so much with just one.  
  
She looked round the graveyard, She'd never fought in the childrens graveyard before. It was wrong somehow. She looked up at the gravestone in front of her and a shiver ran up her aching spine.  
  
Here lies Alexander Harris Our beloved son  
  
So much happiness in such A short period of time  
  
1981-1982  
  
The child was only a year old. Poor thing. How could any parent cope loosing such a young child. Buffy wondered. She looked at the gravestone for a couple of minutes, staring at the name and date. 'He would have been in our year.' She thought.  
  
"Alexander?" Pike muttered. "Isn't Xander short for Alexander?"  
  
"Yeah," Buffy agreed. Her brow furrowed. It was more than just a chill, it was recognition. 'But how could I possibly have known the child. He died before I ever moved here.' Buffy thought to herself. Still, the inscription on the stone carved itself into her mind. A wave of guilt, remorse and Anger washed over her, the strength of the emotion caught her offguard and she fell to her knees. "Xander." She whispered. A tear worked it's way down her cheek.  
  
Pike put his hand on Buffys shoulder and squeezed.  
  
"Whats wrong Buff?" He asked softly, concern painted on his face.  
  
"It's Xander. He's lost to us. I don't know how I know, but this child is our Xander."  
  
"But Buffy, that just isn't possible. This kids been buried nearly 20 years. He cant be the same Xander. You would never have met him for a start." Pike said, thoroughly confused. He couldn't deny the emotional effect that the sight of the gravestone was having on Buffy, but he couldn't argue his common sense, which was screaming at him that there was no way possible this could be the same Xander.  
  
"We'd better get back to Giles" Buffy realised, regaining a grip on her sanity, "There must be some explanation why I'd remember someone who had died before I'd moved here."  
  
Buffy stood up, not wanting to move away from the childs gravestone. A wave of nausea rose inside her. She pushed it down, away from her. She needed to gather herself together so they could figure out what had happened, so they could change everything back and make it right again.  
  
************************************************************ 


End file.
